The Truth of Story
by Sherry Scarlet
Summary: Tatsuki dan Karin akhirnya tahu tentang masalah yang terjadi selama ini baik di Dunia Nyata, Soul Society, maupun Hueco Mundo dan Las Noches. Sebuah janji untuk Ichigo terlontar dari mereka berdua. Janji apakah itu ? /100% absurd
1. I Just Know All Now

Chapter 1 : The Truth of Story

Sudah 3 bulan Ichigo dan kawan – kawan pergi meninggalkan dunia manusia untuk menolong Inoue yang berada di Hueco Mundo. Sampai saat ini, Ichigo belum pulang. Keluarga Kurosaki sangat sedih. Malam semakin larut namun lampu di rumah keluarga Kurosaki masih menyala, pertanda mereka belum tidur.

" Ayah, kenapa kakak belum pulang ? " Tanya Yuzu menangis.

" Kakak sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya. Nanti juga pulang. "

" Tetapi kenapa lama sekali ? "

" Itu karena tugasnya banyak. Sudahlah, sekarang kau tidur. Dari tadi kau tidak tidur ! "

Ayah mengantar Yuzu ke kamarnya. Karin hanya diam lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia berdiri bersandar tembok kamar utama yang dekat dengan ruang tamu.

' _Kakak, kau ada dimana ? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ? pulanglah, kami sangat mencemaskan dan merindukanmu '_ Gumam Karin sedih. Dia berjalan keluar. Pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi.

The Truth of Story

Disclaimer : This is Tite Kubo mind. I only lend his Character Story, ok ?

Warning : Gaje, AU, Typho(s)

Don't Like Don't Read !

Karin berjalan menuju rumah Urahara. Di dekat taman, ia bertemu dengan Tatsuki. Terlihat Tatsuki yang duduk di ayunan menatap daun yang berguguran, melamun.

" Kakak ? " Tsubaki terkejut mendengar suara Karin. Dia menoleh.

" Kau…. ? " Tatsuki terkejut melihat Karin yang tersenyum tipis.

" Sedang apa kakak disini ? " Tanya Karin duduk di ayunan di sebelah Tatsuki.

" Aku hanya sedang menatap kesunyian. "

" Kesunyian ? "

" Orang yang sangat kita sayangi pergi entah kemana…. "

" Maksud kakak Kak Ichigo ? "

" Ya, Sado, Ishida, dan… Inoue… "

" Ya, kakak menghilang entah kemana. Sudah 3 bulan kakak tidak kunjung pulang. Yuzu menangis terus. Sakit hatiku melihatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? "

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku pernah menanyakan keberadaan Inoue pada kakakmu tetapi kakakmu hanya diam. Dia bilang kalau aku tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah yang terjadi sekarang. Saat itu reaksiku langsung memukul kakakmu. Maaf ya ? " Sesal Tatsuki. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat bayangan dirinya yang gelap memantul di tanah.

" Tidak apa – apa. Aku juga pernah menanyakan apakah kakakku benar Dewa Kematian atau bukan. Tetapi dia tidak menjawab. "

" Dewa Kematian ? " Tatsuki terkejut. Teringat saat dia melihat Ichigo di luar berlari mengejar hollow lewat kaca. Teringat saat dia melihat Ichigo bertengkar dengan Hirako, dan teringat pula saat Ichigo datang menolongnya, Inoue, dan Sado.

" Kenapa ? Apa kakak tidak tahu ? Aku juga baru tahu. Aku dijelaskan oleh Toshiro saat aku bertanding sepak bola melawan kakak – kakak SMP dulu. " Jelas Karin. Tatsuki hanya diam.

" Aku pernah melihat kakakmu berpakaian kimono hitam dengan membawa pedang berlari di luar sekitar lapangan sekolah. Aku juga melihat kakakmu yang menolongku, Inoue, dan Sado dari orang – orang itu "

" Pakaian kimono hitam dan membawa pedang, itulah Dewa Kematian. Orang – orang itu ? siapa ? "

" Aku juga tidak tahu, itu terjadi saat aku sedang lari – lari pagi. Tiba – tiba ada getaran dahsyat. Tanah di kebun berlubang tetapi orang – orang tidak melihat apapun . Tetapi aku melihat ada 2 pria berpakaian aneh. Dia tinggi, ramping, wajahnya menyeramkan. Sementra satunya besar dan gemuk. Dia menghisap semua roh manusia yang ada disitu, begitupula aku tetapi beruntung aku ditolong oleh Sado dan Inoue, walaupun mereka terluka. " Jelas Tatsuki.

" bererti getaran itu….. " Tatsuki mengangguk.

" Kita tanyakan ini pada paman Urahara ! " Usul Karin. Tatsuki setuju dan mereka pergi ke rumah Urahara. Di jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Asano dan Kojima.

" Tatsuki, adiknya Ichigo ? "

" Asano, Kojima ? "

" Kenapa kalian lari – lari seperti itu ? "

" Kami mau ke tempat paman Urahara. Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan. Kami pergi dulu ! " Karin dan Tatsuki bergegas pergi.

" Aneh sekali, ada apa ya ? "

" Kita ikut saja, Asano ! "

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ! hey, kalian, tunggu ! " Asano dan Kojima menyusul Tatsuki dan Karin. Merekapun lari.

Mereka berempat sampai di tempat paman Urahara. Terlihat paman Urahara berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengipas – ngipas tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

" Ah, cuacanya panas sekali. " dia tersenyum senang. Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dengan suara yang berdebum. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Diapun kembali tersenyum.

" Paman ! "

" Oh, rupanya kalian ? tumben pagi – pagi datang kemari, ada apa ? "

" Kami….. " Tatsuki menunduk, dia tidak berani memandang Urahara. Tangannya mengepal dan giginya menggertak, tubuhnya gemetar. Asano dan Kojima yang melihatnya diam saja. Urahara kembali tersenyum.

" Masuklah ! aku tahu apa tujuan kalian datang kemari, kita bicarakan di dalam ! " kata Urahara masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. Merekapun melangkah masuk.

" Jadi begitu ? kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini ? " Urahara menyeruput teh yang dibuat oleh Ururu.

" Benar, apa paman bersedia menceritakannya pada kami ? " Tanya Karin serius. Urahara terdiam agak lama.

" Hmmm, aku rasa sudah waktunya kalian tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi selama ini. Lagipula, kalian tahu ataupun tidak tahu, nyawa kalian tetap saja terancam. " Urahara kembali menyeruput tehnya dan mulai bercerita. Ururu duduk di belakang Urahara bersama Tessai, Jinta, Yoruichi, Kurodo, Noba, dan Ririn. Karin, Tatsuki, Asano, dan Kojima menyimak cerita Urahara dengan seksama. Kadangkala mereka terkejut mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Awal mula Ichigo menjadi Dewa Kematian, eksekusi Rukia, pengkhianatan Aizen, Tosen, dan Ichimaru, serangan espada dan Arrancar, serta serangan espada yang kedua dan Inoue yang dibawa ke Hueco Mundo oleh Ulquiorra. Urahara juga menjelaskan tentang siapa Shinigami, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, hollow, Arrancar, espada, menos dll. Karin dan Tatsuki terkejut mendengar semua penjelasan urahara.

" Jadi dua orang itu, Arrancar tipe espada ? " Asano dan Kojima merinding. Mereka berpelukan.

" Kyaaaaaaaa….. mereka benar – benar menyeramkan. "

" Benar, mereka juga kuat dan hebat, apalagi espada yang bernama Grimmjow itu, saat melawan kak Ichigo, dia begitu mudahnya mengalahkan kak Ichigo. "

" Itu karena Ichigo tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan hollownya " Cetus Asano.

" Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Renji, dan Rukia adalah dewa kematian "

" Pantas saja, Ikkaku, wajahnya sangar dan angker. Hiii…. ! " terbayang seringaian Ikkaku yang menakutkan.

" Tetapi malah kakakku suka padanya hanya karena dia botak ! " Gerutu Asano kesal dan sweatdrop.

" Pantas saja, selama ini kakak menghilang dan tidak kunjung pulang. Menolong kak Rukia, melawan espada, dan sekarang, menolong Inoue. Aku sudah buruk sangka. Aku pikir kakak sudah tidak peduli dengan kami. Sekarang aku jadi lega. " Karin tersenyum senang. Dia menarik napas panjang.

" Tetapi….. "

" Apa ? "

" hougyoku, Aizen "

" Ya, aku benar – benar tidak menyangka kalau Aizen adalah penguasa Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. Dia menyamar sebagai Dewa Kematian, menjabat sebagai komandan batalyon 5 di Komunitas Roh demi mendapatkan Hogyoku yang ada pada tubuh kak Rukia. "

" Dia sanagtlah kuat, kita semua harus hati – hati "

" Benar ! "

" tetapi, kasihan juga Inoue. Dia dianggap pengkhianat oleh Komandan Yamamoto gara – gara menuruti kemauan Ulquiorra untuk pergi ke Las Noches padahal Inoue diancam jika tidak ikut, Ichigo dan yang lain akan dibunuh. Paman, kalau ada berita lagi, tolong beritahu kami ya ? "

" Baiklah, tetapi kalian janji tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun ! "

" Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih paman sudah mau memberitahu semuanya. Maaf jika kami telah mengganggu dan merepotkan paman.

" Ya, tidak apa – apa. Ingat, jangan beritahu siapa – siapa ! "

" Baik ! " Karin dan yang lain keluar. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

" Apa kau percaya pada mereka ? "

" Ya, begitulah. Lagipula mereka sudah terlibat sejak awal walau mereka tidak menyadarinya. " dan Urahara masuk. Yoruichi dan yang lainpun masuk.

Mereka berjalan menuju sungai dekat jembatan. " Tidak terasa besok berangkat. Hm "

" Ya, hah padahal aku ingin bersantai sedikit lagi " jawab Karin menghela napas. Namun datang Hollow Kingfisher. Dia terbang membawa Asano.

" Tolong, tolong aku ! "

" Asano ! "

" kakak ! " Teriak tatsuki dan Karin mengejar. Di sana juga ada Shinji yang kebetulan lewat. Dia terkejut melihat Asano dan Kingfisher.

" Bukankah itu teman Ichigo ? " ia juga memandang Tatsuki dan Karin.

Tatsuki mengepalkan tangannya. Muncul kekuatan api dan dia terbang memukul wajah Kingfisher. Kingfisher dan Asano jatuh.

" Aaaaaaaaaa…. tolong aku ! tolong…. ! Tatsuki… ! " Tatsuki terkejut melihat Asano.

" Asano ! " Teriak Tatsuki. Beruntung Asano diselamatkan oleh Shinji. Shinji melompat dan meraih Asano. Mereka mendarat dengan mulus.

" Syukurlah, aku pikir aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Terima kasih sudah menolongku "

" Sama – sama "

Asano terkejut melihat siapa yang telah menolongnya. " Kau…. murid baru itu ? " Tetapi keterkejutan Asano tidak berlangsung lama. Kingfisher mengamuk. Dia menyerang Tatsuki dan Tatsuki menghindar. Tatsuki menghajarnya. Kingfisher terjatuh dan Tatsuki kembali memukulnya dengan gerak cepat.

" Karakura Rizer Magnum ! " Kekuatan api di tangan Tatsuki menembus dada Kingfisher. Keluarlah cahaya dan Kingfisher meledak dan musnah. Asano, Kojima, dan Shinji terkejut melihatnya. Tatsuki mendarat dan mendekati mereka.

" Wah, hebat, kau bisa mengalahkannya ! " Puji Kojima tersenyum senang.

Bukan apa - apa " Jawab tatsuki tersenyum senang. " Terima kasih, kau sudah menolong temanku "

" Sama – sama, kebetulan aku lewat sini dan melihat dia terjatuh, lalu menolongnya. Ngomong – ngomong, kau hebat juga. Darimana asal kekuatanmu itu ? "

" Ah, biasa saja. Aku berlatih selama 5 bulan bersama seseorang. "

" Oh, begitu "

" Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu, hati – hati ya ? " Tatsuki tersenyum dan pergi. " Kau juga " gumam Shinji tersenyum.

" Jadi begitu, sepertinya akan ada jagoan baru yang akan melawan kejahatan di dunia ini, termasuk melawan Aizen, mungkin " Shinji terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang terasa familiar baginya. Ia menoleh dan terkejut, kemudian menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

" Rupanya kau, Hiyori, sejak kapan kau ada disini ? "

" Baru saja, ngomong – ngomong aku perhatikan sepertinya ada yang ganjil "

" Ganjil ? apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Shinji sweatdrop. " Tatapan matamu padanya, sepertinya kau…. "

" Jangan bicara yang macam – macam ! " teriak Shinji menjambak rambut Hiyori dan membawanya kabur. Mereka berlari.

" Hey, itu benarkan ? " Hiyori membalas dengan menjambak rambut Hisagi dan mecubit pipinya, berontak untuk turun.

" Diam ! "

" Berarti ya, wah – wah… " dan mataharipun tenggelam menyembunyikan sinar terakhirnya. Mereka kejar – kejaran di bawah sinar matahari yang tenggelam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Fight with Arrancar**

Hari ini, Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, dan Inoue pulang. Ichigo kembali ke rumahnya sendirian. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk. " aku pulang ! " Sapa Ichigo melepas sepatunya. Yuzu yang mendengar suara kakanya menghapus air matanya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Yuzu dan Isshin berlari ke pintu depan.

" Ichigo….! " Isshin melompat dan hendak mendekap Ichigo tetapi nasib malang menimpa Isshin. Ia ditendang oleh Ichigo hingga terpental ke langit. Kon yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya sweatdrop.

" Kakak…. ! " Yuzu berlari dan memeluk Ichigo. Dia menangis lagi, Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

" Kakak, kenapa baru pulang ? "

" kakak banyak urusan, bagaimana kabarmu dan Karin, baik – baik saja 'kan ? "

" Kabarku baik – baik saja. Setiap hari aku selalu menangis dan tidak bisa tidur karena kakak tidak pulang – pulang " Ichigo membelai rambut Yuzu.

" Maaf ya, kakak sudah membuatmu cemas "

" Ya, kalau mau pergi, bilang lebih dulu, jadinya aku tidak perlu seperti ini, menangis setiap hari dan tidak bisa tidur. " Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengacak – acak rambut adiknya.

" Ngomong – ngomong kemana Karin ? "

" Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kemana Karin pergi. Sudah dua hari dia tidak pulang…. " Yuzu kembali menangis.

" Pergi ? " Ichigo terkejut mengetahui adik tomboynya pergi tanpa kabar. " Ya, dia selalu pulang sore. Aku tanya alasannya, dia hanya tersenyum. Dua hari yang lalu saat pagi hari, aku terbangun dan saat aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, aku tidak menemukan Karin. Aku cari di seluruh ruang tetapi tidak ada. Saaat menuju kamar, aku menemukan secarik kertas di meja bertuliskan, ' Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan mencariku dan jangan mengkhawatirkanku ' begitu " Yuzu menangis sesenggukan. Ichigo hanya diam tertegun, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yuzu semakin mendera tangisnya.

" Sudahlah Yuzu, ayah yakin kalau ia pasti pulang " Muncul Isshin dengan wajah babak belur karena digebugi preman jembatan Karakura karena saat jatuh Isshin menimpa mereka dengan posisi tidak elit (?) # author dicincang Isshin #. Yuzupun berhenti menangis dan tersenyum.

" Ya, ayah " Ichigo hanya menarik nafas dalam dan tertegun.

The Truth of Story

Disclaimer : This is Tite Kubo mind. I only lend his Character Story, ok ?

Warning : Gaje, AU, Typho(s)

Don't Like Don't Read !

" Tinggal masalah terakhir, dimarahi Yuzu dan Ayah, apalagi kak Ichigo, itupun jika kakak sudah pulang, gawat ! siap – siap babak belur ! " Keluh Karin sweatdrop.

" Aku juga, membolos 2 hari. Dimarahi guru, teman – teman termasuk Ichigo, Chizuru, bahkan seniorku, hn " Dia membayangkan dirinya yang dimarahi ibu Kagine. Mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan gang.

" Kita berpisah disini. Hati – hati ya "

" Ya "

Mereka saling senyum dan melangkah masing – masing. Karin belok ke kiri, Tatsuki belok ke kanan. Namun, ada dua orang yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Awalnya Karin dan Tatsuki tidak menyadarinya tetapi lama – lama mereka menyadarinya.

" Siapa kau ? keluarlah ! " Namun mereka tidak keluar.

" Dasar pengecut ! " dan muncul Wonderweiss, Loly, dan Menoly. Karin dan Tatsuki terkejut.

" kalian… ? "

" Siapa kau ? " Wonderweiss sedikit tersenyum dan tiba – tiba dia menyerang Karin dengan Ceronya. Karin menghindar dan bangunan hancur_. ' Apakah ini yang namanya Cero ? kekuatannya dahsyat sekali. Sekali kena, habislah semua. Aku harus berhati – hati ! '_ Gumam Karin terkejut. Wonderweiss menunjuk ke arah Karin. Karin terkejut dan bersiap menghindar.

" Hehehe… " wonderweiss tertawa girang.

" Apanya yang lucu ?! " Tanya Karin sweatdrop.

" kupu – kupu " Tunjuk Wonderweiss.

" Apa ? " Karin cengo melihatnya

Karin melihat ke atas. Terlihat kupu – kupu melintas di kepala Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss menangkapnya.

" Dasar anak Autis ! idiot ! " gerutu Karin sweatdrop.

Di tempat lain, Tatsuki berhadapan dengan Loly dan Menoly.

" Siapa kalian ? kenapa kalian membuntutiku ? "

" Kami ingin mencari perempuan menjijikan bernama Inoue "

" Jaga bicaramu ! kau pikir dirimu tidak ? kau lebih menjijikkan dan lebih memuakkan daripada kotoran Anjing ! "

" Apa kau bilang ? " Loly hendak menyerang Tatsuki tetapi ditahan oleh Menoly.

" Huh, sebenarnya, ada keperluan apa kalian mencarinya ? "

" Aku ingin membunuhnya ! "

" kalau kau bisa ! " Jawab Tatsuki dingin.

" Apa ? "

" Memangnya apa alasan kalian ingin membunuhnya ? "

" Asal kau tahu saja, di Hueco Mundo, dia berlaga sebagai putri, disayangi, dihormati, dipuji, dilayani dengan agung. "

" Lalu, tuan Aizen yang awalnya sayang pada kami, kini, dia lebih menyayanginya ! " jelas Loly penuh emosi.

" Jadi kau merasa kalau dia pilih kasih ? "

" Begitulah "

" Kalau masalah itu aku tidak ikut campur dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Tetapi, jika kau berani melukainya….., kau tidak akan kumaafkan ! " Jawab Tatsuki serius.

" Huh, lagi – lagi kau membelanya, kenapa semua orang membelanya ? apa hebatnya dia ? "

" Hey, jangan teriak – teriak disini ! telingaku pengang mendengarnya ! " Geram Tatsuki marah – marah. Loly berhenti bicara.

" Itu karena Inoue orang yang baik, penyabar, ramah, dan suka mengalah demi kepentingan orang lain " jelas Tatsuki.

" benarkah demikian ? " ejek Menoly sinis.

" terserah kau sajalah, aku mau pulang, permisi ! " dan Tatsuki pergi meninggalkan Loly dan Menoly. Loly yang geram menyerang Tatsuki tetapi Tatsuki menangkis tangan Loly dan menendangnya. Loly jatuh dan Tatsuki melompat lalu mendarat menginjak dada Loly. Menoly hendak menolong tetapi dengan kekuatan magnum Tatsuki memukul wajahnya. Lalu Tatsuki menendang dan Menoly jatuh. Tatsuki melepas injakannya dan pergi.

" Kembalilah ke tempat kalian, jangan membuat keonaran disini ! "

Karin masih sweatdrop melihat tingkah Wonderweiss yang lebih asik menangkap dan mengejar kupu – kupu daripada keberadaannya disini.

" hey, kau, siapa kau ? ada apa kau datang kemari ? " Tanya Karin mulai kesal.

Wonderweiss berhasil menangkapnya dan memebelainya. Karin mengeluh sweatdrop ( lagi ).

' _Apa sebaiknya aku tinggalkan saja dia ? tetapi kalau ya….., bisa – bisa dia menghancurkan kota ini ! '_ gumam Karin mengeluh. Namun kupu – kupu yang ia pegang ia remas. Karin terkejut melihatnya.

" Hey, apa yang kau lakukan ? " Wonderweiss menumpahkan kupu - kupu yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, lalu menyerang Karin. Karin menghindar dan membalas serangan. Wonderweiss menangkis serangan Karin dan menghindar.

" Hey, jangan membuat kekacauan disini ! " Wonderweiss tidak menghiraukan dan menjulurkan tangannnya namun Karin menghindar.

Wonderweiss hendak mengeluarkan balanya tetapi ditangkis oleh Loly dan Bala teralih menghancurkan bangunan dan pohon, muncul ledakan dan kobaran api.

" Ayo kita pergi ! " muncul Garganta dan mereka masuk ke dalamnya. Garganta menutup lalu menghilang.

" Baru pernah aku bertemu orang seperti itu " kata Karin sweatdrop dan Karin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Pagi hari di rumah Kurosaki, Yuzu menanti pulangnya Karin. Dia duduk menatap kosong pintu depan. Ichigo hanya diam melihatnya. " Karin…. " Yuzu menangis lagi. Terdengar suara bel. Yuzu gembira karena Karin pulang tetapi ternyata… " Asami ? "

" Yuzu, aku datang kemari membawa baajumu yang aku pinjam kemarin. Ini aku kembalikan. Aku sudah mencuci dan menyetrikanya " Yuzu menerimanya.

" Terima kasih, permisi "

" Ya " dan pintu tertutup lagi. Yuzu kembali duduk. Selang beberapa menit. Bel terdengar lagi. Yuzu membuka pintu.

" Maaf, apakah ini rumah Kitaoka ? "

" Bukan, ini rumah keluarga Kurosaki "

" Oh, terima kasih, permisi. " dan pintu kembali tertutup. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bel berbunyi. Yuzu membukanya pasrah. Ternyata SPM panci. Pintu tertutup lagi dan Yuzu menangis.

" Karin…. " Isshin yang melihatnya sedih. " Ichigo, kau cari dia, bawa dia pulang ! "

" Baiklah ayah " dan Ichigo beranjak meninggalkan ayah dan Yuzu.

Malam hari, cuaca sangat cerah. Bulan bersinar terang bersama bintang. Suasana terlihat sepi ditambah gonggongan anjing yang terdengar menakutkan. Angin berhembus pelan menyibakkkan rambut oranye Ichigo. Ichigo mendesah pelan. Sudah sedari siang Ichigo mencari Karin namun tidak kunjung ketemu.

" Ichigo ! " Sapa seseorang yang ternyata Rukia. Dibelakangnya ada Sado dan Ishida.

" Rukia, Sado, Ishida ? " Ichigo terkejut melihat mereka bertiga.

" Sedang apa kau disini ? sendirian pula ? " Tanya Ishida bingung.

" Aku sedang mencari adikku, Karin, sudah 4 hari dia menghilang tetapi belum juga pulang. Adikku Yuzu terus saja menangis dan mengkahawatirkannya. Apa kalian melihat Karin ? " Tanya Ichigo. Dia berusah menahan kekhawatirannya yang membuncah.

" Tidak, seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya " jawab Rukia datar.

" Baiklah, ayo kita cari adikmu ! " usul Ishida.

" Memangnya kita akan mencarinya kemana ? aku sudah mencari di tempat – tempat yang sering Karin kunjungi tetapi tidak ada " kata Ichigo putus asa.

" Ichigo yang ku kenal adalah Ichigo yang kuat, tidak mudah putus asa, dan selalu semangat serta selalu tersenyum walau apapun yang terjadi, bukan yang seperti ini ! " kata Rukia kesal. Ia menjitak kepala Ichigo.

" Aduh, sakit tahu ! " kata Ichigo memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Di seberang sana tidak jauh dari tempat Ichigo dan yang lain berdiri, ada Karin yang berjalan pulang. Ia yang melihat Ichigo dan yang lain terkejut.

" Kakak ? sedang apa ia disini ? " gumam Karin bingung. Ichigo yang tidak sengaja menoleh melihat Karin. Ichigo yang melihatnya terkejut, begitupula Karin.

" Karin…. ? " Rukia, Sado, dan Ishida menoleh. Mereka juga terkejut melihat Karin ada disitu. Ichigo berlari memeluk adiknya. Karin hanya terkejut dan tersenyum.

" kakak ? sedang apa kakak disini ? " tanya Karin tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

" Huh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu ! Sedang apa kau disini ? sudah 4 hari menghilang dan tidak pulang. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya kami ! Yuzu sampai menangis tidak kunjung makan dan istirahat ! " teriak Ichigo marah.

" Maafkan aku, aku pergi untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran. Sekarang hati dan pikiranku sudah tenang jadi, ayo kita pulang. Tetapi ohya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kakak " jelas Karin panjang lebar.

" Apa ? "

" Ini tentang teman kakak, aku mohon berjanjilah padaku. Tolong lindungi dia, jangan biarkan dia terbawa lagi dalam arus kegelapan, itupun jika kakak masih menganggapnya teman " Lalu Karin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan yang lain.

" Apa maksud perkataanmu ? " Tanya Ichigo pelan. Dia terkejut mendengar kata – kata Karin. Begitupula Rukia, Ishida, dan Sado. Karin tidak menjawab dan dia berlalu saja.

" Karin ! " teriak Ichigo dan hanya Rukia, Sado, Ishida, dan malam yagn mendengar teriakannya.

_Flashback :_

_Karin berjalan menyusuri lorong gang. Lalu dia kembali bertemu Tatsuki. Mereka saling pandang. _

" _Kakak….. " Tatsuki melihat pohon – pohon dan bangunan yang hancur._

" _Apakah yang melakukannya Arrancar ? "_

" _Eh, darimana kakak tahu ? " _

" _Aku juga berhadapan dengan mereka. Dua orang perempuan yang kehilangan kasih sayang karena tuannya lebih menyayangi sang putri tawanan. "_

" _Ya, yang kuhadapi adalah Arrancar autis vs idiot tingkat tinggi. Tetapi cero dan Balanya luar biasa hebat. "_

" _Mereka mengincar Inoue "_

" _Eh ? " Karin menoleh menatap Tsubaki. Tsubaki tidak menoleh dan meemjamkan matanya. Angin berhembus membelai rambutnya dan rambut Karin._

" _Dua perempuan itu ingin membunuh Inoue " Mata tatsukipun terbuka._

" _Apa ? tidak mungkin ! "_

" _Aku bertarung dengan mereka. Beruntung mereka tidak mengeluarkan Resurreccion mereka. Mereka bukan tandinganku tetapi sekiranya aku berhasil menghalau mereka bertemu Inoue dan merekapun pergi. " Karin menatap ke depan menatap nun jauh di sana._

" _Aku berjanji akan melindungi Inoue semampuku walau apapun yang terjadi dan walau nyawa taruhannya. Mungkin orang lain yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa mengejek. Aku sadar dan aku tahu, aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini karena aku bukanlah orang yang kuat seperti Ichigo dan yang lain tetapi ini adalah janjiku, janjiku pada Inoue sejak pertama kami bertemu " ucap tatsuki mantap. _

" _Tatsuki… " Karin terjkejut mendengar perkataan Tatsuki. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul._

' _Ya, akupun juga begitu, Tatsuki….. ' gumam Karin dalam. Ia menatap bulan dan bintang yang bersinar terang._

_End of flashback_


	3. The Truth of Story

Bulan ini adalah bulan November, awal musim dingin tiba. Jalan – jalan, bangunan, rumah penuh salju, juga pohon – pohon. Di SMU karakura, terlihat seluruh siswa sedang berbincang mengenai liburan mereka di musim gugur. " Kemarin aku ke toko Dankochi, disana ada menu baru. " kata Michiru.

" Apa ? "

" Namanya Sukonbu, bentuknya imut. Teksturnya lembut dan manis. Hm….. besok akan aku bawa. " kata Michiru yang membayangkan bentuk Sukonbu.

" Baiklah, aku penasaran dengan menu baru itu. " Kata Chizuru. Di tempat lain, Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, dan Inoue berjalan menuju kelas.

" Senang rasanya bisa kembali bersekolah. Sudah 3 bulan kita tidak ada di sini " Sahut Ishida.

" Ya, tetapi terlalu banyak materi yang tertinggal, ah, Aku pinjam buku Tatsuki saja ! " kata Ichigo menimpali.

" Pastinya kita dimarahi oleh bu guru Kagine, gawat ! " Gerutu Inoue takut dan mereka sampai di kelas. Semua teman – teman Ichigo menoleh. Asano senang melihatnya.

" Ichigo… ! " Asano berlari ke arah Ichigo tetapi wajahnya ditahan oleh tangan Ichigo.

" Inoue…..! " Chizuru berlari ke arah Inoue tetapi disandung Michiru. Chizuru jatuh telungkup.

" Kau ini, selalu saja begitu ! " kata Michiru kesal.

" Aduh, sakit tahu ! " Chizuru bangkit dan merapikan seragamnya sambil menggerutu kesal. Michiru hanya sweatdrop, begitupula Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, dan Inoue.

" Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, Inoue. Akhirnya kalian masuk sekolah. Sudah 2 hari ini kalian tidak berangkat. Kalian kemana saja ? " tanya Michiru.

" Mmm kami ada urusan sebentar. Hahahaha " Ichigo tertawa hambar.

" Tinggal satu orang, Tatsuki ! Kemana kau ? dua hari menghilang tanpa kabar, awas ya ! jika kau hadir, akan ku tinju sampai penyot ! " Gerutu Chizuru. Asano dan Kojima terkejut, mereka terperanjat.

' _Wah, gawat ! '_ gumam Asano ketakutan. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

" Memangnya dia kemana ? "

" Entahlah, tidak ada kabarnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. " Jelas Michiru. Lalu orang yang sedang dibicarakanpun datang.

" Tatsuki ? " Sapa Mahana. Tatsuki terkejut dan Chizuru mendekat.

" Kau ini kemana saja ? Sudah dua hari absen tanpa kabar ?! " Chizuru marah – marah dan menendang Tatsuki tetapi kakinya ditahan oleh tangan Tatsuki.

" Apa – apan ini ? pagi – pagi sudah mau menendang orang ! " gerutu Tatsuki agak kesal. Dia melepas kaki Chizuru dan menghela napas.

" Jawab pertanyaanku ! "

" Pertanyaan yang mana ? "

" Yang tadi " Tatsuki mengingat pertanyaan Chizuru. Setelah ketemu, dia menghela napas.

" Aku pergi ke rumah temannya ibuku. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana " Jawab Tatsuki berbohong. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Oh " hanya itu yang bisa dijawab Chizuru. Ichigo menangkap keanehan pada diri Tatsuki. Ia tahu kalau Tatsuki berbohong. Tatsuki memandang Inoue dan yang lain. Inoue tersenyum. Tatsuki malah beranjak pergi.

" Kau mau kemana ? " Tanya Michiru.

"Aku akan menemui guru Misato. Senang kalian telah kembali, syukurlah kalian tidak apa – apa. " Dan Tatsukipun keluar.

" Ada apa dengannya ? "

" Aku juga tidak tahu, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Sudah absen 2 hari sekarang datang dengan wajah suntuk ! " Gerutu Chizuru kesal.

' _Tatsuki… '_ Gumam Inoue sedih.

The Truth of Story

Disclaimer : This is Tite Kubo mind. I only lend his Character Story, ok ?

Warning : Gaje, AU,Typho(s)

Don't Like Don't Read !

Bel pulangpun berbunyi. Semua anak berhamburan keluar. Hanya ada Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, Inoue, Rukia, dan Tatsuki disitu.

" Tatsuki, apa kau ada acara hari ini ? " Tanya Inoue hati – hati mengingat sikap Tatsuki yang dingin tadi pagi. Tatsuki menoleh dan melirik Inoue. Inoue tersenyum karena tahu maksud lirikan Tatsuki.

" Uhm, aku ingin belajar bersama denganmu. Ada materi Fisika yang tidak aku paham. Sekalian kita makan Takoyaki, sudah lama tidak makan itu " jelas Inoue tersenyum ceria. Tatsuki diam tidak menjawab. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas. Inoue yang melihat reaksi Tatsuki berhenti tertawa dan menunduk.

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kau bisa mengajak Michiru, Mahana, Ryo, atau yang lainnya. Aku harus latihan. Lima hari lagi akan ada pertandingan karate untuk junior kelas satu. Aku harus melatih mereka ! " Tatsuki mengambil tasnya dan berlalu pergi. Inoue yang melihatnya sedih.

" Tatsuki… " Rukia yang melihatnya terkejut tetapi dia segera sadar dari keterkejutannya dan mendekati Inoue. Dia menepuk pundak Inoue untuk menenangkannya.

" Sabarlah Inoue, mungkin Tatsuki sedang ada masalah atau dia sedang sibuk mengurusi pertandingan karate besok jadi dia begini. Aku yakin Tatsuki akan kembali seperti biasa nantinya. " hibur Rukia. Inouepun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Sementara itu, Ichigo hanya mendengus kesal dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

Di taman pada sore hari, terlihat Tatsuki berdiri menatap matahari terbenam. Rambutnya melambai – lambai tertiup angin sepoi – sepoi. Datang Ichigo dan dia berdiri di dekat Tatsuki. Dia berusaha menenangkan emosinya dengan menghela nafas. " Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin, ya ? " Sapa Ichigo membuka awal percakapan.

" Begitulah " jawab tatsuki dingin.

" Kau banyak berubah ya ? "

" Aku rasa tidak. "

" Biasanya kalau kau melihatku langsung tersenyum, sekarang kau malah menyambutku dengan sikap dingin. Ada apa denganmu ? Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kau bersikap begini ? " kata Ichigo menghela napas-lagi.

" Kau masih ingat kejadian saat aku memukulmu ketika aku menanyakan keberadaan Inoue ? Kau tidak mau menjawabnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalahmu. Itulah mengapa aku marah dan bersikap dingin padamu, juga Inoue ! " jelas Tatsuki.

" Maafkan aku " hanya itu yang bisa Ichigo katakan. Inoue juga ada disitu, bersembunyi di balik pohon Sakura. Dia sedih mendengar penuturan Tatsuki.

" Ada satu permintaanku, maukah kau mengabulkannya ? " Tanya Tatsuki.

" Apa ? " Tatsuki diam sejenak. Angin kembali membelai rambutnya. Tatsuki memejamkan matanya lau membuka lagi.

" Tolong, lindungi dia dari orang – orang yang ingin mengganggunya. Jika ia bersedih,, hiburlah dia walau ada atau tidak ada aku. " jelas Tatsuki.

" Apa maksud ucapanmu ? " dan Tatsukipun pergi.

" Tatsuki ! Tatsuki ! " Teriak Ichigo. Inoue yang mendengarnya hanya sedih.

Malam hari semua sudah tidur kecuali Icihigo. Dia terus memikirkan kata – kata Tatsuki dan Karin. _" Tolong lindungi dia, jangan biarkan dia terbawa lagi dalam arus kegelapan, itupun jika kakak masih menganggapnya teman "_ , _" Tolong, lindungi dia dari orang – orang yang ingin mengganggunya . Jika ia bersedih, hiburlah dia walau ada atau tidak ada aku "_ .

" Kau belum tidur, Ichigo ? " Tanya Kon yang terbangun.

" Belum " jawab Ichigo singkat. Lalu dia menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur.

Rupanya teman – teman dari Komunitas Roh kembali hadir di dunia manusia. Mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Setelah sampai di kelas. Semua siswa menatap mereka dengan ragu.

" Kkkkkaaaauuuu… " Asano ketakutan melihat Ikkaku. Ikkaku hanya menyeringai. Asano sembunyi di belakang Ichigo. Tatsuki yang juga baru datang, melihat ekspresi Asano langsung sweatdrop.

" Akhirnya kalian kembali " sapa Ichigo tersenyum.

" Ada apa kalian datang kemari ? " tanya Ishida dingin.

" Memangnya tidak boleh ? " Tanya Renji kesal. Ishida diam saja sementara Ichigo sweatdrop melihatnya.

Ichigo, Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Renji, Ikkaku, Toshiro, Matsumoto, & Yumichika bercakap – cakap di ruang atap.

" Sekarang ini, para Arrancar ada di dunia kalian. Setelah mereka gagal mempertahankan Inoue dari kalian, mereka berusaha kembali merebut Inoue. Atas perintah Kapten Yamamoto dan kapten Byakuya, jadi komandan tertinggi menugaskan kami untuk membantu kalian dalam menghadapinya. " Jelas Renji.

" Jadi yang dimaksud Tatsuki dan Karin…. " Ichigo terkejut. Kedua matanya membelalak.

" Memangnya mereka berkata apa ? " tanya Renji dan Ichigo mulai bercerita.

" Apa ? "

" Apakah mungkin mereka….. "

" Ya, Karin dan Tatsuki sudah tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Mereka juga berhadapan dengan tiga orang Arrancar dan sempat bertarung dengan mereka. Ketiga Arrancar itu datang kemari untuk membunuh Inoue karena mereka tidak terima Aizen lebih sayang padanya daripada mereka. " Muncul Urahara dengan kipas yang selalu setia bersamanya. Ia berdiri di dekat Sado .

" P-Paman Urahara ? "

" Sedang apa paman di sini ? "

" Aku sedang jalan - jalan. Kebetulan aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian dari sebelah utara di mana aku berada jadinya aku datang kemari. " jawab Urahara menunjuk arah utara. Yang lain mengikuti arah telunjuk Urahara.

" Tetapi, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu ? "

" Aku yang memberitahunya. Aku rasa sudah waktunya mereka tahu semuanya. Aku juga percaya mereka tidak akan menceritakan ini pada orang lain. "

" Apa ? " semua kecuali Urahara terkejut.

" T-Tidak mungkin…. " Ichigo semakin terkejut begitupula yang lain. Toshiro hanya diam saja.

" Kira – kira, siapa Arrancar yang dihadapi Tatsuki dan Karin ? "

" Wonderweiss Margera, Menolly Mallia, dan Loly Aivirrne " Inoue terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka mereka berdua datang untuk membunuhnya. Yang lebih membuatnya kaget, mereka berhadapan dengan Tatsuki dan Karin. Ichigon mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rukia dan yang lain hanya diam. Air mata Inouepun jatuh.

Di ruang latihan Karate, Tatsuki sedang beres – beres untuk pulang. Ketika keluar ruangan, langkahnya terhenti melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia sempat terkejut tetapi ia kembali bersikap datar. Orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Inoue ? "

" Tatsuki… "

" Sedang apa di sini ? "

" Aku menunggumu pulang "

" Hn " dan merekapun pulang. Mereka melangkah beriringan. Inoue menunduk dalam – dalam sambil menahan kegugupannya. Tatsuki hanya diam tidak peduli.

" Tatsuki….. "

…

" Aku…. "

…

" Aku minta maaf, gara – gara aku, kau dan Karin jadi berhadapan dengan mereka. Aku- "

" Tidak apa – apa. Ini bukan salahmu "

" Tetapi aku- "

" Sudah malam, ayo pulang " Tatsuki menoleh dan tersenyum. Inoue yang melihatnya pun memerah. Tatsuki menarik tangannya dan mereka berlari dan kejar – kejaran. Inoue menatap Tatsuki dan Tatsuki tersenyum ceria menatapnya. Inouepun tersenyum.

Walau Inoue sempat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Tatsuki sekarang ini, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Yang penting, Tatsukinya sudah kembali dan tidak bersikap dingin lagi padanya.

OWARI


End file.
